


Glimpse

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Future, Inevitable, OT6, SpaceTime, Team is family, Tumblr Prompt, mama may, papa phil, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  I was wondering if you could write a fic based on season 1 fitzsimmons seeing into the future of where they're at now (bucharest for example) and they're reactions to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

It was supposed to be an easy mission, Coulson and his team responding to a lead from Communications. The communications teams having found chatter of an old Hydra lab that might still contain some, valuable yet dangerous in the wrong hands, research.

The facility was in the middle of a German forest, building itself nearly hidden by the overgrown brush and trees, as if the earth was taking it back. The small Shield team now worked their ways through the musty halls, Jemma feeling that she was about to step into a horror movie and a mad scientists would pop out from behind one of the darkened corners at any moment. She was actively fighting the urge to take ahold of Fitz’s hand. Her fingers having already brushed his knuckles a couple of times seeking comfort. 

Ward and Skye had taken the lead, the specialist quietly giving his rookie points in clearing buildings such as this. Skye listened eagerly, her gun up and attention focused on the matter at hand. Fitz and Simmons came next, carrying the dwarves and other equipment they might need in dismantling a nefarious lab. Coulson and May bringing up the rear, their weapons also drawn and both on alert should the base turn out to be not as abandoned as it looked on the outside.

“Sir,” Fitz asked needing to break the silence “What kind of experiments did they say went on here?”

Coulson was ever alert “They didn’t know, something about the fourth dimension, spacetime…whatever the hell that is. They didn’t think it was a weapon, more they were looking for something.”

Fitz and Simmons turned back in unison and he knew in an instant he was about to be bombarded with just what spacetime and the fourth dimension was all about, but now wasn’t the time. Holding up his free hand he stopped it before it could even start. “You can fill us all in when we clear this place and get back to the Bus.” 

Their mouths snapped shut as they came to a large steel door complete with broken keypad. “Don’t know about you guys but thinking this is the lab,” Ward said as he pulled the partially open door fully open. 

“Stay here,” May ordered as she and Ward went in to make sure it was empty. Emerging a few moments later with a curt nod. 

“Fitzsimmons, see what you can find. Skye, see what you can get off of what used to be the computers. Ward, stay here and keep an eye on them while May and I see if we can find the administration offices,” Coulson ordered.

The team spread out to their assigned tasks without a word, Fitz going to a panel and with a few flicks of the breakers managed to get power back onto the dusty room.  
“What on earth?” Skye asked finding nothing but an empty room. A door leading to a control room was open and she went inside to follow her orders.

“Be careful what you touch in there,” Fitz said pointing to the ceiling lined with a mess of wires and odd looking lights. 

“We don’t want to be in here when those activates, we have no idea what they do or what they might put out yet,” Jemma added looking wearily at the ceiling. Her biggest concern at the moment being radiation.

If Skye heard she didn’t make any indication she’d done so and Fitz was already pulling out the Dwarves in order to have them start taking readings. “Its is even possible?” Jemma asked watching over Fitz’s shoulder “to find a fixed point in the future?”

Fitz sighed watching as the Dwarves began to fly, “Theoretically I guess-” He started when there was a startled yelp from the control booth followed by the ominous hum of the room around them coming to life. 

Ward shouted a warning as Jemma looked up with wide eyes, Fitz’s tablet now screaming as the readings maxed out the tiny devices. She looked helplessly at Fitz as a bright white light enveloped them, Fitz diving on top of her calling her name. 

************

It had been nearly twelve hours since the accident in the abandoned lab, twelve hours since he young scientists had been caught in the device unprotected, and twelve hours since they had fallen unconscious. 

The team had frantically gotten them back to the Bus and ran every test their limited medical knowledge could think of. And aside from being unconscious they could find nothing wrong. Ward had taken a distraught Skye up to the lounge to go through the files she had gotten before her reboot had automatically triggered the device. She was desperate to find out what the machine had done and how they could counteract it. The machine itself now lay in ruins having blown up in a shower of sparks as Skye had frantically tried to shut it down.

The pair now lay side by side in the med bay, number wires constantly taking readings. Coulson was solemn and silent, struck by just how young they both looked lying on the stark white sheets. 

May stood silently at his side. Coulson had barely left the med bay since they had been brought in. Feeling responsible for the young pair. May spoke softly, “The medical team will be waiting at the Hub to take them,” she said relaying what she had learned in speaking with Agent Hand. “We’ll be there in the next four hours.”

Coulson nodded before suddenly sitting at signs of movement from Jemma. Her hand inching ever closer to Fitz’s until her fingers had wrapped tightly around his, Their heart rates beginning to climb in unison. 

Fitz was the first to speak, he voice soft and gentle. “We have a history of unfinished conversations, I thought it was about time we finished one.” 

Coulson moved forward putting was could be a fatherly hand on the young engineers shoulder. “Fitz, Fitz can you hear me?” he asked giving him a slight shake but Fitz showed no signs of waking. 

Jemma spoke next as May arrived at her side. “It really is quite beautiful when you put it like that…and quite terrifying.”

May mirrored Coulson’s actions, “Simmons!” she called getting the same result. The two seasoned agents only able to watch helpless as they spoke, their unconscious grip on each other getting tighter and tighter.

“Jemma! I”ll meet you at the rendezvous point!” Fitz cried, the gentleness now gone and full of panic. 

“No! I’m not going anywhere without Fitz!” Jemma cried a tear leaking from her closed eye. 

“I was looking for you.”

“Think you can brave it?”

“I’ll do my best to power through.” 

The pair shot up panting, looking around the room completely disoriented. Through their hands remained clasped. Coulson and May were there in an instant, each one trying to force them back onto the beds before they could hurt themselves. Both thrashed against the restraining arms, Fitz delivering a solid punch to Couslon’s cheek while Jemma her own surprisingly strong blow to May’s stomach. It wasn’t enough to do the damage that Fitz had done but it was enough to get her to let go. 

Free of the restraining hands Fitz had managed to find Jemma in his disorientation, pulling her across the gurney to him as he wrapped her up in his arms. Slowly coming back to himself. The visions fading away back into the present. 

“Its okay,” He breathed holding her tight trying to come to terms with what he had seen. “We’re okay,” He assured. Jemma clung to him for a few more moments before she noticed Coulson leaning against the counter holding his hand to his face and May looking at her warily. 

“You back?” May asked cautiously, a needle full of a sedation agent ready to go should she need it. 

Jemma merely nodded looking up at Fitz questioningly, their link unaffected by the experience. “Yeah, I’m sorry Sir, did I?” he asked pointing to his cheek. 

Coulson offered a small smile pulling his hand away, “Don’t worry Agent Fitz, no real harm done. And compliments on having one hell of a left hook there, we might need to start having you work out with Ward or May to develop that a bit better.”

What little color Fitz had gotten back drained away and Jemma let out a little whimper. Coulson let the smile fall. He had partially been joking and hadn’t meant to upset either of them more than they already were. 

As always May saved the day, moving in like a protective mother duck. “What happened, you both were dreaming and talking. Was it a nightmare?”

The elder agents noted the furious blush that flushed across their faces, their eyes locking in the silent communication they so effortlessly shared. “Could Fitz and I have a moment to compare notes if you will, collect ourselves? What I saw was rather…personal…in nature…”

“We need to make sense of what happened before we can offer a report,” Fitz finished. “I believe we can now accurately speak as to the machine can do, but as Simmons said, we need to compare notes.”

Coulson opened his mouth to press just a little further because whatever they had seen had deeply affected them, Simmons had yet to remove herself from Fitz’s lap and her head was still notched into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped securely around her protectively. “Take what you need,” May said before Coulson could speak. A pointed glare from his right hand sending him straight for the door. “We’ll be with Ward and Skye when you are ready,” she said pulling an ice pack from the fridge for Coulson’s rapidly bruising cheek before she closed the door. 

They both waited for their shoes to disappear up the stairs before the slowly looked at each other, the blushes returning.

“Do you think?” Jemma said in a rush.

“That we saw our future?” Fitz added. “It sounds like we saw the same thing. You were in a red jacket and a top with sparkly bits around the neck..”

“You a very smart suit,” Jemma added her hand slipping up into his curls “And you got a haircut.” Fitz found himself pressing slightly into her touch and had to repress a contented sigh. The feeling of her fingers on his scalp bringing the vision right back in vivid detail. 

“So did you,” he countered “You looked very, nice”.

Jemma smiled noting that she still hadn’t moved from his arms and her current position might not be the most appropriate for friends and lab partners. “And we-” she started not sure how to put it. So many emotions were still swirling; anxiety, fear, confusion, desperation, adoration, excitement, and even some lust. All directed at the man holding her.

“Yeah,” Fitz said.

Jemma snuggled deeper into his chest. It wasn’t that she had never considered Fitz like that, in fact she couldn’t picture her life without him. It was just that she didn’t think he felt the same way, not with how he hated her so much at the Academy. 

Fitz wrapped his arms tighter around her, still in shock about what he had seen. Aside from the danger they had clearly been in the last little bit was something he had only recently allowed himself to dream about. Taking a deep breath he forced the scientist in him to take over. “We don’t know how but Hydra seems to have succeeded in either glancing ahead into the future or creating a machine that can create shared hallucinations.”

Jemma sucked in a breath, finding herself sad at the thought that what they had seen might not be real. “Spacetime says that the future can not be changed, that what we saw will eventually happen, but do you want it to be a hallucination and not the future?”

“Of course not!” Fitz said quickly surprising himself. “I would very much like to have that be…our future.”

“Our Future” echoed in Jemma’s head as she finally pulled back to look him fully in those blue eyes she adored so much. “But…what do you think we should do about it?” he asked softly and his accent thickening. 

Their eyes were locked, Jemma hand slipping up to his cheek, just as she had seen in the vision, finding it smooth and missing the feel of the stubble. “Well, it seems according to Science we are inevitable now and who are we, of all people, to argue with Science.” 

A bright yet mischievous smile crossed Fitz’s lips as he inched ever so much closer to her. Jemma longing for him to just grab her and kiss her with the abandon and hunger they’d witnessed. “A good girl like you, after all, needs to follow the rules.” 

Jemma let out a delighted giggle, any lingering nervousness fading away as he hand slipped to his neck and she pulled him the rest of the way to her, meeting his lips in a soft and tentative kiss.

End

Thanks so much for reading! Have a prompt for me, drop by my ask box AGL03 on Tumblr.


End file.
